Bait and Switch
by Zelkina Blackheart
Summary: Tama is the rising star of the Diva Division, they call her the Rebel Diva. She'll roll with any storyline, and make it work. The trouble starts when her script for the night is switched out. Someone wants her hurt, and only a promise will help her.
1. Chapter 1

Tama lay on the canvass, blood running down her face and on to the mat. She was in so much pain, blood was in her eyes and it stung like anything. She couldn't see. The overwhelming feeling that something wasn't right would not quit. But she got no time to process this, as Rusev stomped over to her, and gave the black haired woman lying on the mat before him a disgusted glare.

"Rusev!" Lana yelled. He looked over as the blonde woman brought up her fist, as if crushing something. "Crush!" He nodded, and Tama found herself being hauled up in to his finishing manoeuvre, the Accolade. Pain seared up her back as he cinched it in, she could feel her already protesting stomach stretched to the point she thought it would split.

"Aaargh!" she screamed aloud, the determination not to give him the satisfaction of tapping vanished as he pulled harder, and she franticly tapped out. "Please! No more! No more!" she yelled, eyes leaking tears of pain. Suddenly the crowds cheered and yelled, Rusev suddenly dropped his hold, and Tama fell again to the mat, now facing towards the walkway. Footsteps thundered across the mat, and as one person went after Rusev, the second skidded to a stop next to her. Tama tried to push herself up, but it just wasn't working. She got momentarily free of the canvass, only for her arms to give out and her face hit the floor again, landing in a patch of her own blood.

"Tama? It's ok...it's me, Seth..." the person next to her said, as she tried to figure out who it was. He tried to move some of the hair from her face, his hand ended up covered in Tama's blood as he pulled it away. He shook his head.

"Come back here you little S.O.B! When I get a hold of you I'm gonna rip you limb from bloody limb!" came another voice, vaguely familiar to Tama.

"Seth? I…I'm hurt Seth," she managed, before trying to get to her knees once again. Seth put a hand on her shoulder and she winced.

"Fucking hell...DEAN! DEAN WE NEED TO GET HER OUT OF HERE!" He yelled over her. More footsteps, and someone crouched next to her on her other side. Strong arms began to lift her up, reassuring words let her know she was ok, she would be alright. Blood dripped to the floor as they helped her out of the ring and backstage, Seth pausing as they just got backstage to tell Rusev he was going to personally end him for what he'd done. Tama couldn't see it, but there was a look of shock and horror on both Rusev's and Lana's faces. Something really wasn't quite right.

Hunter was fuming. Once Tama had done her bit, she was supposed to get in Lana's face. Rusev would then step in front of her, and Lana was to tell him she would deal with it and slap her. _Then _Tama and Rusev were to scrap a little, before Rusev found himself somehow tipped out the ring. He'd left that up to them, assuming the three of them were professional enough to make it believable. Except after he'd been tipped out, Rusev had gone back IN the ring, and proceeded to destroy the Rebel Diva. Stephanie had gone pale, and Seth had darted out of the room the moment Rusev had put her in the Accolade, screaming for Dean. Next thing he knew, the pair had appeared out on the screen, charging down to where Tama lay in her own blood on the ring floor. He'd never been as angry as he was right then, and he ripped in to Rusev as soon as they got backstage to their dressing room. They had barely shut the door before he exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?!" he roared. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Do you even know how much you could have hurt her, that you could have ended her career?" Lana looked on speechless, as did Stephanie. Steph had never seen Hunter as angry as he was right now either. "You know the rules for this sort of thing, you stick to the fucking script, goddamn it! Now I have to think of a cover story for why Seth and Dean were out there together, you have no idea what you've done by not following the script!" Lana grabbed the folder that had contained the scenes directions for the evening, and searched for the piece of paper in question.

"WE DID!" Rusev yelled back. "We did exactly as was written on THIS piece of paper for the show!" he roared as Lana handed Stephanie the paper. Steph read as Hunter read Rusev the riot act, and her eyes widened the further she got down the page. A hand grabbed Hunter by the arm.

"Hunter wait!" Steph said. He looked over at her, halting mid tirade. "This is not tonight's script... in fact, this isn't even in next week's script. Where did you get this?"

"It was in our folder when we got here today." Lana explained. "We were unsure if this was what was supposed to happen, but Tama seemed un-phased about it."

"She's un-phased about anything." Steph replied, handing it to Hunter. He looked it over and swore loudly. "This sort of sketch is exactly why they call her the Rebel Diva. What I don't understand is who would want her hurt?"

"You think it's deliberate?" asked Lana. Rusev swore, upset he'd been made to do someone else's dirty work.

"I do. Someone doesn't much like Feral."

"speaking of Feral, I better go see how she is," Hunter replied, before leaving the room.

Dean kicked open the door of the medical room, as Seth held Tama up. Sheamus looked up from the medical bench as the two men helped her in.

"Doc! A little help here!" Seth yelled, as Tama stumbled. Sheamus leapt off the bed as the two men helped her over and got her seated, while Doc Amann came rushing over. Sheamus stepped back, asking what had happened, horrified at the state Tama was in.

"I have no fucking clue what happened. Lana and Rusev went off script and damn near killed her, and she just went with it" Dean replied.

"Well, she would, that's what she does, but how 'off script', and why? That's not like them" Sheamus said, passing the Doc some gauze as he gestured to it.

"Fuck knows," Seth replied. There was silence for about 20 minutes, Dean paced the room like a caged lion as he waited for Tama to be seen to. She was just sitting up as Triple H came storming in to the medical room. He beckoned for Dean and Seth to come over, as Sheamus made a sharp exit.

"Hunter...what happened?" asked Dean.

"Rusev nearly annihilated her and her career. Feral's a tough chick, I'll give her that, and I admit, she'll roll with pretty much any storyline...but that...that wasn't supposed to happen." Seth added. Hunter looked past the two guys to where Tama was being assessed, her face now clear of blood save the odd dribble or two from a cut on her forehead.

"The script Lana and Rusev were supposed to have was switched out," Hunter said in a low voice. "Someone did this on purpose. Someone wanted to hurt her, and I have no idea who or why."

"Hurt Wild One?" Dean looked at Hunter alarmed.

"But she's the nicest person on the roster! Who'd do that to her?" Seth exclaimed. The sound of a ringtone filled the air, and Dean felt his pocket. He closed his eyes and his face took on an "I should have known" expression as he pulled the phone from his pocket.

"Roman?" Hunter asked. Dean nodded and took a breath before answering the phone. He went outside the medical room to talk to him. "He's gonna go apeshit."

"He'll come charging back before he's medically fit, Hunter. What do we do?"

"You let me have some measure of revenge, that's what." Tama said, and the two men looked round surprised. Tama was trying her damndest to stand and leave the medic bay, and Seth ran over, pushing her back on the bed. She scowled, and looked at him as if she could willingly kill.

"Easy Wild One, it's not that simple." Seth said.

Outside the room, the Lunatic Fringe was trying to placate the Powerhouse of the Shield over the phone.

"She's ok, Rome, you don't have to..."

"Don't give me that horseshit, Ambrose. I'm gonna be on the next plane out there. We made Wild One a promise back in NXT, tonight we failed. I'm not letting that happen again." Roman growled.

"How, Big Man? How the hell are you going to do that, when we hit the UK in a matter of weeks, and you aren't even medically clear?" Dean asked.

"I'll figure it out when I get there. I don't break my word, Ambrose,"

"And neither do we, Rome, but no one knows who's to blame right now. Charging up here and decimating Rusev will do sweet F. A."

"What do you mean?" There was confusion in Roman's voice as Dean spoke.

"Her script was switched out. Tam's said to go out and have Rusev attack her yes, but Rusev's script said to beat the crap out of her and put her in the accolade." He ran a hand through his wet curls, waiting for Roman's response.

"Someone did it on purpose? Wait...are you serious here?" he asked.

"Someone wants to hurt our girl, Roman. But till we know who, and why, there's nothing we can do. So you, need to stay put till you're medically clear." Dean said, voicing the thoughts Roman hadn't wanted to. There was an angry growl from the phone, and the sound of something being grabbed. "Put down whatever you just grabbed to throw, Reigns."

"I wasn't" the sound of something being put down came to Dean's ears.

"Sure you weren't." Dean smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll admit, I have no idea where this was going, it was just an idea that wouldn't quit. Any ideas you think might follow, just let me know and I'll see if I can work it in! Enjoy! Zelkina x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, the idea festered a little more! It's a little background for you all on Tama. Enjoy! Zelkina xxx**

* * *

"How long is she out for?" The four people were discussing the issue in the COO's office, low voices keeping the info hidden from the rest of the world.  
"Two weeks"  
"I'm guessing she didn't take the news too well?"  
"If you call threatening to rip Doc Amann a new one taking it badly then yes, she didn't take it well." Hunter, Dean, Seth and Stephanie looked at each other. Each said the same in their eyes. Why Feral? What had she done to upset anyone? And none of them could think of a reason why.  
"Rome didn't take it too well either." Dean added. "Was gonna march right up here and decimate Rusev. What do we do H?" Dean asked. "You and I both know Feral won't back down from a fight."  
"What can we do? We don't know who, why or how he or she switched the scripts out." Stephanie pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to think, and Hunter put a reassuring arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I haven't seen her this pissed since Lesnar took Taker's streak. She would have decimated someone then too." Seth said.

"I thought that was because she hated Lesnar in general." Hunter said, before unconsciously massaging his arm. "Can't say I blame her." Dean gave Seth a look as if he was remembering a fond memory.

"Oh, it was, in a way. You don't know the half of it, though, really." He added.

"There's more to that story, isn't there?" asked Stephanie. "are we allowed to know, or is this just between the Shield and their girl?" Seth laughed, looked over at the door to ensure it was closed, and began to explain.

_Wrestlemania 30, New Orleans, 06/04/14_

After a victory over The New Age Outlaws and Kane, The Shield came backstage to see Tama absolutely glowing with excitement. As they came over, she could barely speak, her eyes on the mobile phone in her hand, staring at the picture.

"You ok there Wild One?" asked Roman, stifling a laugh. She again tried to speak, but it came out as little more than a squeak. Admitting defeat, she beckoned to the guys and lead them in to a side room that she seemed to know was empty.

"Ok, Tam, what's the matter? You're acting like you've met The Undertaker…" Seth laughed as he toweled off his hair. Tama nodded and held out her phone.

"Holy shit…you DID meet The Undertaker!" Dean exclaimed. It was then the guys noticed she was shaking, her eyes were ready to burst with tears of disbelief. "What…how did this happen?"

"Hunter….he…"She took a breath to steady herself. "Hunter told me to wait in here, said he had a surprise for me, for all my hard work. Next thing I know…he comes in the door, dressed in his ring gear. Hunter knew just how much of a HUGE fan I am…left us to chat for the whole time you were on stage." Tama exclaimed, as she showed the guys the picture of her and her idol that now graced her phone screen. "And…and there's more." She took another breath before continuing in a low voice. "He invited me to train with him in the New Year. Asked me to join him at Shawn's Academy for two weeks…I can't believe it!"

"You can't believe it? Fuck me Wild One, neither can we!" Dean said, grabbing her in a hug. "Your dream came true!"

"And I'm SO sad I missed it!" said a voice, and the group turned to see someone leaning against the door frame, watching.

"Lesnar," Tama spat, her joyous mood vanishing in seconds. He smiled in a predatory manner at her.

"Still don't want to take me up on that date huh? How about a _training session_ instead?" he asked, in the tone of voice that suggested he'd heard their entire prior conversation.

"I would never lower myself." Tama replied, feeling a little braver because The Shield were with her.

"Shame. I'm sure I could teach you a few things." The suggestive tone wasn't lost on the other three men, who each stood protectively close to Tama.

"Leave. Now." Seth said with such venom in his voice, Tama wondered if she had heard correctly. Brock just smiled at them.

"Come on Tama, you know you want me. You won't be able to hang on forever. Some things are made to be broken, if you know what I mean. And I'd love to break you."

"If you don't leave, I'm gonna punch that smug look right off your face." Roman said, with venom equal to Seth's. Dean stepped in front of Tama so the three of them were between her and Brock, before he held his hands up in a submissive gesture and walked off. Dean turned to see her shaking, and pulled her in to a comforting hug.

"It's ok, Tam, we won't let him hurt you." Dean said reassuringly.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Tama replied, shaking.

Later that evening, as The Undertaker and Brock Lesnar fought, Tama watched with The Shield in the viewing area. Other stars were dotted around, most not paying much attention to the match. It was when Tama spoke that most had their attention forcibly returned to the match in question.

"Something isn't right." She voiced. "I _know_ an Undertaker match when I see one, and this is NOT right." Stars around the screen found their attention directed at the match, frowns dotting the foreheads of the veterans in the room. Tama was the unofficial authority on Undertaker matches, she'd watched hundreds and knew him inside out, as well almost as any who'd wrestled him. So for her to voice the opinion something wasn't right…something really was not right.

"What do you see, Tama?" asked John Cena. When Tama gave him a "Can't you see it also" look, he elaborated. "I know what I'm seeing, and I want to make sure it's not just me."

"There's no control over this match. Lesnar isn't wrestling…he's brawling. Undertaker…" Tama felt her breath caught in her throat as she stifled the words she was about to say.

"You're right." Cena admitted. "And I know what you were going to say. What are you going to do about it?"

"Me?" She asked in surprise. John nodded.

"You are the one who knows what's happening, Tama," Kane said. "Are you going to let it stand?"

"But what can I do?" she asked.

"Try stopping the match…anything…Taker needs to win here. You _know_ this." Added Roman. "If he's trying to wrestle, and Lesnar's brawling…he's not going to." He and the other members of The Shield stood. "We got your back, Wild one." Several stars said they would have her back, that they would defend her to Hunter if it went wrong and she got hurt. Tama paused a moment, made her choice, prayed she was doing the right thing, and stood, before heading out of the room, looking for Triple H. She had no desire to simply charge out there unless she couldn't find Triple H first.

She rushed towards the gorilla, and as she ran, she found herself running with Hunter as they raced towards the exit to the stage.

"Should have known I'd see you here." He panted as they ran.

"It's Lesnar. He's going to ensure Taker loses this match," she gasped, as the five hurtled towards the stage. To Tama's dismay however, they just didn't make it in time. As they reached the mark, the viewing screens showed Brock pin The Undertaker, and the three count that followed.

"No…" Tama managed as the ringing of the bell was met with a stunned, silent arena. Even the look of shock on Paul Heyman's face couldn't convey the gravity of what Lesnar had done.

"Tama…" Seth paused, not sure what to say as his friend stood, pale and upset in front of him, looking at her idol as he lay on the mat, where he _shouldn't_ have been.

"Boys…take Tama to the side room back there." Hunter said, his face ashen as footsteps came hurrying from every direction, and yells and raised voices came from one corridor. "she does not need to see the storm coming."

"Come with me, Wild One." Dean put an arm around her shoulder, and lead the girl to the room Hunter had described.

Tama was sat down by Dean, who crouched in front of her, trying to get her to talk, to say something. As the sound of several men yelling reached their ears, Roman pushed the door to a point that it was almost shut.

"Tama…speak to us." Dean coaxed as someone yelling "_have you any idea what you have done?!"_ reached their ears.

"He…he did it on purpose. It's all my fault," she said, before burying her head in her hands. The three men cringed at the explosion of voices that echoed down the corridor, the door opening slightly as more yells came down the corridor.

"What do you mean, all your fault?" asked Roman.

"About things being made to be broken…" Tama looked up as Paul Heyman yelled he was through working with Brock, that he'd just signed the end of his own career and that he wasn't having anything to do with it.

"He's a relic of the old times anyway, Paul, it won't matter this time next year." Said Lesnar. Tama's head snapped up, her eyes showed just how angry she was.

"Tama…don't." warned Dean. She ignored him, stood up and went out in to the corridor. Paul Heyman went past her, his face red and angry.

"Well, well, if it's not the Deadman's number one fan," Lesnar smarmed as he got closer. "I told you some things were made to be broken, Sweetheart, much like you. Except you'll be a hell of a lot more fun." Tama saw red and went to charge for him, to spear him, to injure him, but suddenly found herself held back by the strong arms of Roman Reigns.

"I can't believe you used him to make a point! You're pathetic, you hear me? You will never be fit enough to tie The Undertaker's shoes, never mind worthy of taking his streak!" she yelled, straining to free herself from Roman's grasp. "Let go of me, damn it, I'm gonna rip your head off, Lesnar! I'm gonna castrate you, I'm gonna make you wish you were dead. Roman let me fucking go!" She struggled against the man's grip, Dean and Seth now joining in, and the three manhandling her, somehow back in to the room they had been in. It took a full minute before she was forced back down in to the chair, struggling against the three men. Lesnar watched the whole thing with an amused smile.

"I suggest you leave. Else they will let her go, and you'll not much like the consequences." Said a voice, and Lesnar turned to see Vince McMahon stood there watching the whole thing. He said nothing, but turned his back on the chairman and walked off. Vince then looked in to the room where the three guys stood holding Tama back. "I would like you to know The Undertaker saw the whole thing just then, before heading to medical."

"Oh lord," Tama groaned.

"And he has requested to meet with you. I would hurry, he needs to go to the hospital. Boys would you escort her?" Vince asked.

So, in a matter of minutes, Tama found herself outside the medical bay. She knocked on the door and was told to enter, finding herself face to face with her idol once again.

"You asked to see me, Sir?" she closed the door quietly behind her. Though the door was closed, the walls were thin and the Shield outside heard every word.

"I saw what happened with you and Lesnar."

"I'm sorry…he used you as a way to make a point. If he couldn't have what he wanted, he'd take away what I wanted." She blurted, making The Undertaker give her a puzzled glance.

"Which was?" Undertaker raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"An Undertaker victory." She replied.

"Just an Undertaker victory?" he gave her the smirk that told her he knew all too well what she wanted.

"Well…I…oh alright. The chance to one day take you on myself at Wrestlemania and try take the streak. Not that I'll ever get the chance, mixed comp rules aside. Because this is it now, isn't it? You'll retire before the next Wrestlemania." Tama looked at her feet sadly. Outside the door, Dean looked at Seth and Roman each man with the look on his face that said "I knew it". A hand was rested on her shoulder, and gave it a squeeze.

"I've still got plenty of life left in me, Feral. You did me proud earlier, what you said to Lesnar. I've no doubt in my mind you'd have done it too, if Roman had let you go. Keep up the good work in ring, and you may, one day, get your wish. I'm not hanging up my boots just yet." He gave her a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the hospital, they believe me to have a concussion, and I believe they may be right, no matter how together I seem."

_Present day:_

"So that's why he did it." Steph said in awe.

"And that's why she hates him. But…I don't think he'd be involved in this…he's never here for a start." Hunter said. "Undertaker phoned me last night, asked if Tama was ok. He wasn't pleased when I said she was out for two weeks."

"I can see that. So…what do we do?" Seth asked.

"What can we do? We'll have to watch and wait. But for now…all scripts will be collected from me, and returned to me at the start of the show. At least we can stop that happening again." Steph said.

"I just hope it's enough. Rusev could have done some serious damage…I dread to think if it was Big Show, or Mark Henry. I hope and pray it's a one off." Dean said.


	3. Chapter 3

Apologies for the big ass delay on getting a new chapter to you! Lots going on at home! Enjoy, and please have a look at some of my other fics!

* * *

The two weeks had gone by achingly slowly. Tama found she hated being away from the cameras the lights and the roaring crowds almost as much as she hated bananas. And that was a lot. About the only thing that kept her sane were the Skype calls every other day from Roman. Both out due to injury, although Roman's was a considerably more severe reason, they chatted for hours over Skype, talking about anything and everything. His reaction to first seeing her face was met with a lot of swearing and threatening to get whoever did it to her. Tama agreed wholeheartedly, she'd love nothing more than destroying whoever it was. But till they could figure that out, it was going to have to wait.

Finally, she was allowed to return to on camera work. She couldn't wait to get back in the ring, and was glad to be given the all clear. Returning to doing what she loved, it seemed the attack was a one off, and by the time Roman returned to his ring work at TLC in December, it was almost like the event had never happened. Throughout 2015, Tama kept a close eye on her scripts, her match ups, anything she felt might be compromised. And she was lucky, it paid off. Several times, scripts were swapped out and only just caught in time. And time and time again, it was unclear who was to blame. January 2016 arrived, and with it the excitement of the Royal Rumble. Roman was getting pushed hard, as was Dean, and now Seth was injured. Tama felt safe with the pair around, even without Seth present. Little did she know things were going to kick off once again.

The day of the Rumble dawned. Tama was excited, she was ready to watch her friend defend his title. She was also going to have a match that night with Dolph Ziggler, first fight of the evening, and was looking forward to it.

"Someone's in a great mood today!" Remarked Dean as she came over to the breakfast table.

"Why not? I get a fight at the pay per view, with Ziggler, that's more than I've done since the whole mess with Rusev and the scripts." she replied with a smile. "Besides, I'm looking forward to watching you both retain your belts!"

"Dean might, but you know my storyline, Tam, you know what's supposed to happen." Roman added, picking up his mug of coffee.

"He might change his mind, you never know. He is kinda in charge after all." She said with enthusiasm.

"I get the impression you don't share her enthusiasm, Roman." Dean said with a chuckle. "Alright, I'll knock it off," he added, noticing the look the big Samoan was giving him.

"How's Seth doing?" Tama asked, sipping her tea.

"He's not spoken to you?" Roman asked with a frown.

"He's your friend before mine, you know this. He chats to me sure, but he speaks to you guys a hell of a lot more than he does to me." Tama replied, setting her cup down. "Besides," she added, looking at the pair, "He's more likely to tell you two if he's in pain still."

"He's alright, Tam. Stubborn as all hell, but he's ok." Dean replied, before standing to get more food.

"Do you ever stop eating, Ambrose?" asked Roman.

"I'm a growing boy, what can I say?" Dean replied with a shrug, and walked off towards the food tables.

* * *

Getting to the arena, the three separated. Tama went to change, and met up with Dolph Ziggler and their opponents for the night, The Uso's. It was just a friendly match, there was no feud between the four. Banter filled the air as the four rehearsed, and they joked about as Dolph tagged in Tama to pick up the scripted win. She pinned Jimmy Uso, and they finished rehearsals. Everything was going fine, there were no issues, no hitches. Tama found herself relaxing once she knew things were running as they should be.

The fight went off as planned, there were no issues, Tama and Dolph picked up the win. As they headed backstage towards catering, Dolph put an arm around Tama.

"We make a damn good team, me and you. Wanna do that again?" he asked.

"Too damn right I do!" Tama said excitedly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Great!" Dolph exclaimed as they stopped walking to talk. "I'll speak to Hunter, I'm sure he can figure out a way to sort it, and then we'll TAMA LOOK OUT!" he exclaimed, shoving her aside as a rumbling filled the air. Tama hit the deck, looking up to see a large, heavy equipment case crash in to a pile of metal poles for fencing, and they in turn fell on Dolph. The clanging and crashing of the falling poles echoes up the corridors, and Tama covered her ears instinctively. She scrambled to her feet, spotting as she did so a figure running round the corner and disappearing.

"I saw it too, go after him, go" Dolph yelled as he began to shove the metal poles off himself. Tama was torn, did she stay and help her friend or did she go after her attacker? Her loyalty to her friend won over, and she began to help Dolph get free.

"Damn it, Tam, get the fucker…" Dolph growled.

"No, you are more important," she said as people came running towards the sound. Tama helped him clear the poles off himself, and with the help of Big Show, helped Dolph to his feet.

"You ok? You hurt?" he asked as Dolph leant heavily on him.

"Damn it, I think I've hurt my ankle." He replied, gingerly putting weight on his foot and wincing. "Make that definitely hurt my ankle."

"Let's get you to medical, we can go from there." Tama said, with a nod from Big Show.

Tama stayed with Dolph in medical while Big Show went to get Hunter. He'd come in, brow creased, furious, and demanded to know what had happened. It was when Dolph explained they he'd shoved Tama aside that Tama and Hunter came to the same conclusion. It had been meant for her.

"What about the Rumble, Hunter? You're a man short. I can go out, but there's no way I'll last very long with a bad ankle." Dolph said. Hunter nodded, frowned and paced the room a bit. He looked over at Tama, giving her a small smile. Tama shook her head and held up her hands in front of her.

"Oh no. No…no, no, no…I am not someone suitable for the Rumble, Hunter…" she said as he walked over to her.

"Go on, Tama, we've got no one else suitable at such short notice, and besides, this will be a career highlight for you." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get murdered out there!"

"You'll get murdered in here if you refuse, dumbass," Dolph said. "Please, Tam, take my place. You'll be saving the day," he added.

"And saving my neck." Hunter added also. "We advertised a 30 man royal rumble. We kinda gotta stick to that." Tama groaned, rolled her eyes and nodded in submission.

"Alright ya bastards, I'll do it. Roman and Dean are going to fucking kill me." She said, as Hunter enveloped her in a thankful hug.

"Thank you SO much, you are a lifesaver, you are doing me a huge, huge favour right now. Dolph, you rest that ankle, I want it checked over again tomorrow before RAW. Tama come with me we need to prep you and get you ready for the Rumble."

"Do me proud, Tam!" Dolph called as Tama was walked off by Hunter.

They walked towards where the Rumble entrants were gathering, and Hunter explained everything as he did so. Who she was to out, who she was to team with etc. Then they discussed what had happened. Both had come to the same conclusion, the equipment case had been meant for her, and it was sheer luck Dolph had shoved her out of the way. Which meant whoever her attacker was, he was back. Tama decided it would be wise not to say a thing to Roman and Dean till after the Rumble, just that she was taking Dolph's place and they were all to treat her as if she was anyone else in the Rumble. They explained to everyone gathered she was Dolph's replacement, as he was injured. Roman and Dean looked over at her and Tama gave them a look that clearly said she wasn't going to talk about it that moment. Roman nodded, Dean scowled, but neither said a word.

Getting ready to go out, Tama tried to ignore the voices in the back of her head that asked her is she wasn't sure her adversary was out there. But he'd be stupid to attempt something on live TV, she scolded herself. The royal Rumble was the spewing ground for a lot of the years feauds, storylines and debuts. AJ Styles himself had gone out to debut that night. She stood with Sheamus and Triple H backstage now, waiting for her cue.

"You'll be fine out there," Sheamus said with his thick Irish accent. "Have fun, it's all a good laugh."

"Yeah I know. I don't have to be in there too long. Shame I don't get to out anyone," she added smiling. Hunter laughed.

"Next year, I promise. Besides, Taker asked when you're free to take him up on his training offer. I was thinking after Wrestlemania, perhaps setting the scene for a Summerslam match." He added.

"Sounds like a plan to me...welp, here I go!" She grinned, as she was given the signal. Hunter watched as she went out of the curtains, the crowds roaring as one.

"She ok, Hunter? I heard what happened with her and Dolph." Sheamus asked the COO.

"It's a mess, truth be told, Sheamus. I have no idea what's happening. I just hope Dolph's not too injured, she might have to fill in some of his storyline for us."

"Not that she would mind, let's be honest," Sheamus said with a grin to match the COO's as they saw her fight with Bray Wyatt momentarily.

She was lucky, Tama decided as she was turfed out of the ring by Triple H, and hit the floor. She was lucky to have been given the chance to fight in such a highly prestigious match. And also, said a voice in the back of her head as the crowds focused on Roman and Triple H, lucky she wasn't more seriously hurt. The thought accompanied her as she headed to medical, was cleared, and went to shower and change. Except she didn't make it to the changing room. She had to walk past Dean being interviewed by Renee Young, and as she tried to sneak past, Dean wasn't having any of it, and darted off camera, grabbed her by the arm, and hauled her in to the interview.

"Now, this lady here, this is what i call one tough chick. Did you see it huh Renee? She fought against Triple H! Ok, so he won, but even so, she went toe to toe with him, and by the look on his face I'd say he was pretty surprised by her strength!" Tama looked at Dean with a smug smile that was characteristic of Feral.

"And, Feral, how did you find being in the Rumble? Your first Rumble at that?" she asked.

"Well Renee, I LOVED it. It was really something to get my teeth in to, something the wild animal in me adored. It's that primal need to scrap, to fight. Going one on one with the big guys. And if you'll excuse me, this animal has a primal need to shower. You too dude," she said, tapping Dean on the chest with the back of the hand. "You stink." She added with a smirk and walked off.

"Well, that's an offer I won't pass up. Yo, Feral, wait for me!" he called, flashing an impish grin at Renee and running off after Tama, as Renee shook her head.

He caught her up as she walked round a corner, heading to the ladies changing room. He asked what had happened with Dolph, and Tama paused to explain everything to him. They walked slowly onwards, Dean uttering a few curse words as Tama told him everything, and the pair speculating on who it could be. Tama then went to change. As she did so, she thought about the situation. She was damn lucky to have been shoved aside by Dolph, and she felt sorry for him. He'd been at the right place at the right time for her, but wrong time for him. And she too had been in the right place at the right time, to get a slot in the Royal Rumble. And then she thought about it some more. The guys she had been in the ring with. Sheamus, Roman Reigns, Bray Wyatt, Triple H, Dean Ambrose, and Chris Jericho. They were all built like brick shit houses, with much more Rumble experience than her. They could easily have decimated her. She came to a horrifying realisation. The injury to Dolph was planned all along, it wasn't about her that time. They knew Hunter would put her in the Royal Rumble in Dolph's place. Whoever it was wanted her in the Rumble, because they wanted her hurt. And with crushing realisation, Tama realised she could have been hurt, very, very badly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading the latest update and I apologise for the delay! My writers luck decided to desert me. Enjoy the latest chapter! Zelkina xx**

* * *

Getting to the arena the next day, her thoughts from the previous night plagued her. She realised before she had drifted off to sleep last night, that the intention had been for her to get drafted in to the Rumble in Dolph's place all along. And being in the Rumble...at that place in time, at that moment, the size of the men she would have been fighting with would have ensured she could have been incredibly hurt. If they hadn't been good friends with her and ensured minimal harm came to her while she was in there. So distracted by the thought that this had been the intention all along, she walked headlong in to Hunter as she headed in to the arena. Tama fell back and ended up on her backside, before looking up at her boss.

"Everything ok, Feral? I've not seen you this distracted for a long time."

"Sorry Boss, wasn't looking where I was going," She apologised as he helped her up.

"I need to talk to you about last night, so I'm kinda glad I bumped in to you...or rather, you in to me." He said as he let go, and Tama brushed herself off.

"Good. Because I actualy really, really need to talk to you." She said.

They were now sat in his office. Tama had a cup of tea in front of her and Hunter had a coffee as they discussed the issue.

"So you're saying getting you in to the Rumble last night was on purpose?" Hunter asked, holding his mug halfway to his mouth. Tama nodded, sipping at her cup before continuing.

"Yeah. Think about it. Who was in there with me?"

"Well, before you got chucked out? Me, Roman, um, Bray, Sheamus, Chris and Dean." He said, counting on his fingers to make sure he didn't miss anyone.

"Exactly. You, Roman and Bray alone are built like a brick shit house. Sheamus isn't far behind. Dean and Chris might not be your size, but they can sure as hell do some damage. Imagine if, for whatever reason, none of you were friends with me. Imagine, let's say, that it got down to me, you and Roman in there. You two would want me out of the way, right? Too much of a risk to ignore me and focus on each other."

"True. Leaving you in would just leave you a chance to take the win. We'd want you out...and we'd have to kick the crap out of you to do it." He said, setting down his mug.

"Exactly. It gets their dirty work done for them under the public eye. You'd decimate me." Tama replied. "But I'm not sitting on the sidelines, H. I refuse to."

"I don't think we even have that as an option, to be honest." He said, before typing something in to the laptop in front of him, and turning it to face her. "Go on, read it."

Tama frowned, and pulled it closer to look at the screen. It was a highly regarded sports website, and it was talking about her. It was doing everything short of proclaiming her god.

"What's going on?" she asked confused. For a reply, Hunter told her to click on the next tab. Again, a well known site, and again the accolades were being poured upon her. Five more tabs later and Tama looked at Hunter, red faced and honestly, embarrassed.

"You seem to have caught everyone's eye. Everyone is expecting you to start fighting the guys now, which is what we were building up to when you were injured. But it's going to have to be done sooner than we wanted, if I'm honest. Not that you aren't ready, it's just sooner than we were happy with."

"You think that maybe the person responsible was planning to get me hurt, or noticed failing that? Cause lets face it..if that's what you were working towards...oh crap." Tama felt the blood drain from her face. She saw the same happen with Hunter.

"The intention was to get you to take over Dolph's storyline. To get you noticed enough last night, or him injured enough, that you were the obvious choice to take over. Which means it has to be someone on the inside, or with inside connections."

"But how do we even begin to deal with something like that?" Tama asked, hands spread in front of her.

"I have no idea..." Hunter began as the door knocked, and then opened. It was Dolph.

"Hey Boss." He said with a smile, the smallest bit of a limp visible as he came in.

"How's the ankle?"

"Not as bad as first thought. Doc Amaan wants me to sit out tonight, but I should be good to go next week." He said, sitting in to the chair next to Tama. "Which means someone needs to fill in for me." He put his hand on Tama's shoulder, and raise an eyebrow at Hunter. Hunter chuckled as Tama frowned, and then shook her head. She had no intention of being part of someone elses storyline if she could help it.

But the next thing she knew, she and Dolph were filming a segment backstage for the arena audience.

"Hey, thanks for taking my spot last night in the Rumble...I know you didn't really want to." Dolph said, leaning on a wall, and making it more than obvious that he was hurt.

"That's what friends are for," Tama smiled.

"I'm glad you said that, because I kinda need another favour. Doc said I'm not cleared to fight tonight. So, someone needs to take my place. Could you, I dunno, maybe do that for me?" He asked. Tama smiled and nodded her head excitedly, knowing full well inside she felt anything but.

"Of course I can, I'll go get myself sorted," she said, before starting to walk away, then paused and went back as Dolph began to walk off. "Umm...who am I fighting?"

"Oh it's only Kevin Owens. You'll be fine!" Dolph replied, clapping her on the shoulder and walking off as she looked at his retreating back, horror struck. Not Kevin Owens, she said internally as the cameras went to somewhere else, and she was left alone. They had history, she and Kevin, and she hated the man. Almost as much as Lesnar, perhaps they were even level.

Tama walked towards the backstage area. Her fight was two matches away, and she had all intentions of finding a place to gather her thoughts and warm up in peace. Except that wasn't going to happen, as Kevin Owens bumped in to her, quite literally.

"Ah sorry, didn't see you there," He said with a smirk as Tama scowled at him.

"Of course you didn't." Tama retorted, scowling at the man.

"I hear you're taking Dolph's place tonight. Sucks to be you." He gave her a smirk once again, and Tama gave him back a level stare with a knowing smile of her own.

"I beat you before, Owens. I'll do it again. And it will be in front of the world this time. Or did we forget that now we made it to the lofty heights of the WWE?" she asked as the man scowled, his confident stance took on one of annoyance and anger as he straightened up. "See you in the ring." She added as a parting shot, before walking away, memories from her meeting him backstage at a ring of Honour show surfacing in her mind. She made a conscious effort to drag them once again back to the depths of her memories, and focus on what she had to do.

It had been many, many years since she faced Kevin Owens, and he had no doubt forgotten their little tussle at Ring of Honours backstage. Tama, however had not. He had insulted her, she had bruised his ego, and they had settled it with the current champion losing to someone who hadn't even been a Ring of Honor member. And now, as she walked down to the ring and waited for him, she found herself wondering if he would act as rash and stupidly confident as he did back then.

Backstage, as the match began, Dolph was talking to Hunter. The CCTV had shown someone with their face and hands covered, barely able to make out the slither of skin around their eyes. But as quickly as the person had arrived, they had disappeared.

"Whoever it is, they do really have it in for Tama, don't they?" Dolph asked.

"They do." Hunter nodded. "I don't understand why, however. There's a past issue with Lesnar, but he's hardly ever here, so unless he's got someone on the inside here, it can't be him. I mean, who could have an issue with her?" Hunter spread his hands before him as in the ring Tama was superplexed to the canvas floor. He cringed as she rolled away, but was grabbed and put in a pin, kicking out on one.

"Well, I know she and Kevin don't get along. But he was in NXT when all this crap started." Dolph put a closed fist to his mouth, propping it with his other arm while thinking.

"Kevin has issued with 90% of the roster, to be honest. He's still got a chip about being so slow to get offered a contract." Hunter said with a snort of laughter as Kevin found himself on the receiving end of a superkick. "What about Curtis Axel?"

"Not that I know of." Dolph put a hand on Hunters shoulder as Tama made an attempt at a pin. "Tell you what. She's good with Roman, Dean and Seth right? Let me chat to them, let me see if they might have an idea." He clapped his hand on Hunters shoulder, who nodded as if to say it would be a good idea, and then he went off. Hunter returned his gaze to the monitor where he watched the match play out its last minutes. It had to be someone here, someone who knew the roster, and had access to storyline knowledge Hunter decided. And if it wasn't Brock, who was the most obvious choice, who was it?

Dean stood waiting for her in medical that night as she sheepishly cleaned herself up after getting the all clear from Doc Amaan.

"Well, that was fun to watch." He said with an arched eyebrow.

"Not half as fun as it was to do." She said with a grin. Dean rolled his eyes so hard Tama thought they'd get stuck in the back of his head.

"Between yourself, and whoever it is that's after you, you're gonna get yourself killed. You're mental, agreeing to take on Owens for Dolph like that." Dean admonished as Tama finally finished sorting herself out, bid the doc goodbye and they walked off.

"He can kiss my ass…again. I'm not worried about him."

"Who, the person trying to do you in, or Owens?" Tama tilted her head to the side thinking for a moment.

"Both."

"They're trying to kill you, for want of a better description." Dean said with a frown. "Getting you in to the Rumble like that…it's like trying to get others to do your dirty work."

"I know…makes me think it's one of those guys who've got no chance against me in the ring, like you maybe," She said, with a cheeky smile, getting an elbow in the ribs as a result. "But seriously, I know, this shit is dangerous. I _know it._ But till I have proof of who it is, what can I do?"

* * *

As Fast Lane drew near, Tama found herself constantly on alert. She began to be set against lower card guys, helping to earn her reputation as a tough fighter. A week before Fast Lane, she found herself locked in a cupboard near the girls locker room. Someone had approached her from behind, put her in some kind of sleeper or choke hold, and the next thing she knew, she was waking up in a cupboard. Rattling the door did no good, as it was locked. She tried to force the handle down, but it was clear something was jammed. As she tried to shoulder the door, the sound of a phone ringing reached her ears. She dug it out and was relieved to see it was Hunter.

"Tama! Where the hell are you? Show starts in an hour, you're second match and we can't find you anywhere!" he asked.

"I think I'm still in the building…I don't know, I'm locked in a cupboard." She said with relief.

"What?"

"Someone choked me out, next thing I knew I was waking up in here. Doors jammed, and it's pretty hefty, I can't shoulder it down." She said, shaking the door again, and then giving it a kick for good measure. The sound of Hunter swearing came down the phone and Tama found herself smiling. She had a few choice words of her own.

"Don't worry, Tam, we'll find you and get you outta there. Hold tight. Someone get me someone who knows this building!" He yelled as he put down the phone. Tama used her phone light to look around at her makeshift cell, and found a light switch. Pulling it, she found she was in the storage cupboard for the vendors. Boxes of snack foods lined the walls, a trolley sat towards the back. No tools in there what so ever. Tama realised she was going to be a while.

When they found her and opened the door, her fight was half an hour away. Tama looked up to find AJ Styles, red faced and out of breath, as the door opened.

"God damn it girl, you've had the whole roster looking for you. Who the fuck wants to take you out of the game this badly?" He asked, extending a hand and pulling her to her feet.

"If only I knew, AJ. If only I knew." She replied.

"Come on, let's get you to backstage asap, your fight is soon!" He said, but not before someone ran past, shoved him in to Tama, and shut the door on them. AJ disentangled himself from Tama, and put his shoulder to the door, and rattled the handle.

"Damn it!" AJ cursed. Tama sighed, and sat down next to one of the buckets of popcorn she had opened, not knowing how long she would be.

"Popcorn?" She offered, figuring they would be a while before being rescued.

Luckily, Big Show and Kane weren't far behind AJ, and had heard the slamming of a door and footsteps running off. They set the pair free, and Tama made it to her fight on time, before spending the remainder of the evening being teased about doing things in the closet with AJ Styles. Hunter, after cracking a joke or two himself, asked her what she'd seen.

"Nothing. Same masked offender, it happened too quickly to get a look at his face." She said with a sigh. "And besides, If I was going to be locked in a cupboard there are other members of the roster I'd have preferred to AJ Styles."

"I can't rewind time and bring back the Attitude Era version of me, or The American Badass, no matter how much you'd like that." Hunter replied, causing laughter from Tama that he'd remembered what she'd said before. "Besides, I thought you were taking Undertaker up on that two weeks to train, anyway?"

"It's Wrestlemania lead up, Hunter. Taker's much too busy training for his match with Shane to train with me." Tama said dismissively.

"Well, I think getting you out of here for two weeks might actually be a good idea. Gives you a chance to mentally take a break from this, and us to try find out who is responsible. Make sure you're at RAW next week, and then I'll sort out getting you to San Antonio to meet up." Hunter said, as Tama began to protest. "That's an order, Tama."

"Goddamn it, H, I'm ok! I just got locked in a cupboard…twice…it's no big deal." She exclaimed, annoyed.

"It's a big enough deal that I'm concerned. You're going, I'm speaking to Taker tonight, and you're going. End of story." The COO had spoken, and Tama was well aware of the fact his word was law. There was no way she was getting out of it, not that she wanted to. Two weeks training with The Undertaker would do her the world of good. And maybe he was right, she reasoned as she said goodbye and left to go back to the hotel. Maybe it would clear her mind, and help them find who it was that was constantly trying to get her. Maybe if she went, when she came back it would all stop.


End file.
